1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leisure boat of a small size, which is designed to be used on relatively limited waters such as ponds and pools in playgrounds.
2. Prior Art
Leisure boats heretofore used on relatively limited waters such as ponds and pools in playgrounds have a length as short as about 1-2 meters, and are designed to be propelled at a slow speed of a few meters per second by an outboard small propeller.
In addition, such boats are a sort of rubber boats having their bodies formed of a ballon designed so as to absorb shocks occurring when they collide with each other or strike against the borders of ponds or the walls of pools.
Such conventional small-sized leisure boats as mentioned above are of greater safety in use and so best-suited for use on limited waters such as ponds or pools in playgrounds. However, their defect is that because, in spite of their speed being slow, they are only permitted to be propelled forwardly, just like ordinary boats, they are so lacking in a pleasant thrill and comfortableness that they have the disadvantage that they are likely to become boring
Thus, the present invention seeks to provide a leisure boat suitable for use on limited waters such as ponds or pools.